Time's Distance
by UnhealthyIntrigue
Summary: Silver has taken Amy away from Shadow, back to his home in the future. Can Shadow rescue her? Or will she start to change her heart to love Silver instead? Please Review! SilverxAmyxShadow
1. Chapter 1

Time's Distance (chapter 1)

Two days.

Two days without Shadow.

Amy looked at the catastrophic future out the dusty windows of Silver's home.

She couldn't believe that this was the future that Mobius faced one day because of Ibilis.

"…Shadow…." Amy whispered as she watched the flames below.

Silver stood behind her, his golden eyes reflected sadness.

"…..Please Amy…."

Amy did not respond, continuing to stare aimlessly out the window.

"At least look at me Amy….."

"…..Why should I? You brought me here. I may never see Shadow again. Separated by time….looking at you makes me sadder." She replied, not taking her eyes off the window. He voice was cold, and emotionless. It burned into Silver harshly.

"….Why do you love him? Why him? Amy, answer me…..why?" Silver stepped closer to her, standing now directly behind her.

"What right is it of yours to demand that I answer you?" she replied back.

Silver grabbed her arm roughly, turning her to where she was looking him directly in the eyes.

"Don't touch me!! Let go!!" Amy cried, slapping his right cheek.

She ran a few feet away from him, her green eyes burning with hate.

Silver touched his bruised cheek, his eyes narrowing sadly.

"…..Amy.."

"No. You have no right to ask me any thing. I ask the questions. Why!? How could you do this to me?! I hate you Silver!!"

Silver's eyes widened.

"Amy…."

"Take me back to my time. Take me back you bastard!! I want to go home! I want to see Shadow!!"

Tears began to fall from her eyes, dropping onto the dirty floor like rain, one drop after another. She fell on her knees.

"Why me? I can't do anything for you. I have no power….please Silver….I beg of you….let me go home to Shadow." She said, her voice beginning to fade into a sorrowful whisper.

Silver walked to her, looking at her from directly above.

She looked up at him.

Her green eyes pierced into his golden eyes, as if they too, were pleading to him.

"….Amy…you're so foolish. Can you not see? The reason I brought you here?" he said, making her eyes fill with not only tears that still outpoured, but also confusion.

"….I want you. I don't want Shadow to have you, because I love you." He said as he wiped her tears with one finger.

Her eyes widened as she stared at him.

He suddenly knelt down, and before she could even notice what he was doing, he had his lips upon hers.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Please Review!! I thought this would make for a good story!!


	2. Chapter 2

Time's Distance (chapter 2)

"Tails, can't we try to make a time machine of some sort to get to Amy?!" Shadow exclaimed as he pounded his fist loudly on the metal table, causing a slight dent in it.

The rain poured outside, it sounded like little rocks pounding against the windows.

"It's gonna need seven chaos emeralds to get you as far as Silver's probably gone into the future! Plus, a machine like that may take a few weeks! Who knows!" Tails replied.

Five days.

It had been five days since Amy had been taken from him by Silver.

He had no idea why Silver would take her, no idea where he would take her, and no idea what he was going to do with her.

Shadow's plan was to save Amy, kill Silver, and get the hell out of wherever they were.

He regretted watching Silver take Amy so helplessly, as if he were so weak. He hated the fact that there was nothing he could do about it, nothing at all. He could remember Amy's scared face, and the determination in Silver's eyes.

Shadow pounded his fist on the table again, letting the noise echo throughout Tails' lab.

"…I'll do it. I will find the emeralds. You already possess three. That makes the job much easier. While I'm gone, I want you to build that machine as quickly as possible." Shadow said as he began to walk out the door.

"W-wait!! Shadow! I don't think I can…"

"You will do it Tails. If you don't….then I have to force you to." Shadow's red eyes cast an almost eerie glow, as he pulled out the gun he always kept with him.

Tails shuddered, he was always frightened when Shadow became like this, the way he was in the old days.

"Hey Shadow, don't point that thing at Tails, are you crazy?"

Shadow turned around quickly, only to see Sonic standing in the doorway.

"I don't think you understand how serious I am….." Shadow said angrily, his eyes now narrowing at Sonic.

"…Look, Shadow, I know you want Amy back. But this is going overboard. You need to calm down. We will get Amy back, I promise." Sonic said, hoping to calm Shadow at least a little, but instead, he did the exact opposite.

"Shut up you faker!! Every second we spend not doing anything, is a second that Amy could be in grave danger! You're much too laid back! I will find the other four emeralds! And Tails, you will build that machine!!" Shadow exclaimed as he ran out the open door and into the pouring rain outside.

"….I've never seen Shadow so angry…." Tails said, shuddering from remembering the look Shadow had given him.

"…..Well Tails….you have to realize the fact that Shadow lost someone precious to him before, and blamed it all on himself. Now he just doesn't want to loose another person he loves. He doesn't want to loose Amy. He's been so lonely until she gave him a bit of hope, so you can give him hope too Tails. Build the machine. I can help you….." Sonic said as he stared out the door in Shadow direction.

Tails nodded, realizing what Sonic was saying had been true.

"You ready to do this?" he asked, picking up a wrench.

"Sure!"

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Silver sat next to Amy, watching her closely. Amy hid her face from him, choosing to stare at the floor.

She was still too shocked from yesterday's sudden kiss. It had all been so quick. And Silver? In love with her? It seemed all too much to take at one time.

"…..Amy….I…I'm sorry….about earlier….yesterday…I meant everything I said." Silver said, breaking the awkward silence that drifted about them.

"….Silver….I don't….I don't love you. I'm sorry. I don't love you. Please…..let me go home." Amy replied, her hands folding tightly.

"….I don't want to let you go. Little by little…learn to love me." He said softly.

She looked into his golden eyes.

"But you're not the one…"

"I can be if you let me……"

"….Shado…"

"He's not here. I am…"

"Silver…."

"Shadow doesn't love you."

"What?"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Please review everyone!!


	3. Chapter 3

Time's Distance (chapter 3)

"Silver….what are you saying?!" Amy gave him a flustered look, her cheeks burning red.

"….It's true you know. He does not love you."

"Don't lie to me!!"

"I would never lie to you. Shadow does not love you."

"Quit Silver!! I will never love you! Don't you dare speak of Shadow like that!!"

"Shadow only sees you as a replacement."

"….Wha- What?"

Amy's green eyes widened, her anger giving into confusion do to his reasoning.

"You're the replacement for the one he lost. He clings to you selfishly, hoping not to loose you, only for his own shame." Silver's golden eyes pierced into her seriously, letting his words sink into her like knives.

"You're just his living doll to replace Maria Robotnic. He has no love for you, whereas, I would do anything for you." Silver came closer to her, his arms slowly wrapping around Amy. He pulled her closely.

She did not resist him. She felt his warmth against her in the cold room.

He seemed so gentle, she wanted to stay like this…yet she wanted to push him away and scream at him. She didn't know what to believe anymore. Time passed so slowly here. It dulled her thoughts.

She felt so guilty letting him hold her like this. She knew it would break Shadow's heart. Yet she didn't know if Shadow truly cared. Maybe it was that kiss. The kiss was slowly getting to her…

Her green eyes narrowed sadly, a few tears dripped.

Silver wiped them away gently with his finger.

"Don't cry…I'm here." He whispered into her ear.

"…..I don't know…what to believe anymore."

Shadow grasped two emerald in his hands.

May scratches covered his body, but he couldn't stop now.

"Only one left!! Eggman has them! I'll be able to save Amy soon!!" he thought determinedly as he ran through the pouring rain, across mountain plains.

It had now been a week. Time was passing so quickly, and finding the emeralds had not been so easy.

He only hoped Tails had done what he needed.

"Shadow!!"

Shadow turned around quickly, afraid enemies had found him again.

It was Knuckles.

He looked extremely beat up, and a bit bloody.

"..What the hell happened to you?" Shadow asked, a bit wide eyed.

Shadow gasped seeing what he held in his hands.

The last two Chaos Emeralds.

"…How…?"

"It wasn't any easy….but Sonic told me you needed them."

"… The faker? Why would he…"

"You really do care for her…don't you? He told me that. So I got them for you." Knuckles gave him a reassuring grin, holding the emeralds out to him.

Shadow ran over, eagerly taking them off his hands.

"…Are you okay?" Knuckles asked.

"You should ask yourself that."

Knuckles chuckled.

The rain began to slow a bit, the sun starting to show a little through the clouds.

Shadow looked at it hopefully.

Ever since Amy was kidnapped, it rained on like that, making everyone depressed. Almost as if even the sky was waiting for her return home.

"Tails finished the machine for you." Knuckles said happily.

Shadow looked a bit surprised.

"Sonic again. He told him to do it for you. You know."

"…I guess I can go to her then. I just hope she's alright…" Shadow said, feeling also a bit ashamed for treating Sonic and Tails the way he did.

"Don't worry. Amy's tough. She's probably waiting for you still. Hopeful and energetic as always."

"I hope so…."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Please review! I got good news! I FOUND ICED COFFEE AT STARBUCKS!!! YAY!!!! I got like five freakin packs, I'm not joking. I'll be up for five days! BWAHAHA!!!


	4. Chapter 4

Time's Distance (chapter 4)

"Silver…..do I have to stay here forever?"

"As long as I am here. I don't leave without you, and I have no intention of leaving. You're not still attached to that liar, are you?"

This was the fifth day of her imprisonment.

Time passed so slowly, it felt like she aged five years every day. Not like you could tell if the sun was up or down due to Ibilis.

She wondered what Shadow was doing. She wondered where he was. She wondered about Silver's words.

True, there were still things about Shadow she did not know, and time to time, he did still have nightmares about Maria's death…but it didn't seem to bother her before. Why now would it trouble her? Shadow was an enigma, and very stubborn, but he had shown her his gentle side. At least if it wasn't just a front.

Could Silver's words have hurt her that badly? Could it be possible she was starting to believe him? Was it?

His words seemed so true….

She couldn't even tell a lie from the truth anymore. She was loosing hope. She needed a truth. She wanted love.

Silver gave it all to her here, he gave everything he could, he even now comforted her with his warmth in the cold room. He seemed to grow less menacing everyday now.

It was strange…she only ever felt like this around Shadow….as if…her feelings were going awry.

Shadow stood before the finished machine.

"Thank you…" Shadow murmured to Tails and Sonic, slightly ashamed and embarrassed.

Sonic only gave him a reassuring thumbs up.

Shadow almost seemed to smile back to him as he walked into the portal that the machine created.

Amy stood, walking away from Silver to the window.

Silver watched her from behind.

"….Now…it's not you I dislike……it's this place. The coldness…..the slow stillness of time….as if this place is more like a void…." Amy said, not taking her green eyes off of the flames that surrounded the world now.

"…..Are you saying….you actually want to be with me?" Silver replied, his eyes narrowing on her.

"Is that what I seem to imply?"

"Quite truthfully, yes."

"…Then…maybe."

She turned, her face showed sad confusion, and a mix of dislike and love. She looked as if she wished to be expressionless, but had somehow failed. She looked as if she were holding back tears, yet she did not know if they were of joy or sorrow.

"You are…so alone aren't you?" Amy said.

Silver's eyes widened slightly.

"….I don't want to be alone, and without you." He replied, walking to her side.

His lifted his right hand, caressing her right cheek lovingly.

She stared blankly into his golden eyes.

Shadow ran though flames, and ruins of buildings. This was the future, all because of Ibilis. He shook his head in sympathy.

"All I need to do is find Amy and get the hell out of here." He thought as he dodged a pillar of flame that arose from the ground like lightning.

He saw a building, in ruins, but still standing.

On one of the top floors, he saw two silhouettes, one pink, one white.

"Amy!!!" He thought urgently.

He chaos controlled to get nearer.

Not wasting another second, he ran up the flights of stairs. Using his sharp, almost photographic memory, he found the correct floor in seconds.

Silver bent slowly, Amy did not try to resist him, she never figured out why. He captured her lips easily this time.

He pulled her closer, deepening their kiss, and that's when Shadow bolted in.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

You've been cliffhangged by yours truely! I'm so mean. REVIEW PLEASE!!!


	5. Chapter 5

Time's Distance (chapter 5)

Amy's eyes snapped open as Silver pushed her away slowly.

Her green eyes meet Shadow's red eyes.

He was frozen in his own shock. His eyes were open wide, he didn't believe what he had just seen.

Silver's golden eyes narrowed on him angrily, he stepped before Amy, shielding her with his left arm.

"…..What…?" Shadow finally broke the silence that clouded the scene.

"That's right Shadow. Your replacement for your precious Maria is mine. She knows all about how you're only using her to replace Maria!" Silver said angrily, his fists tightening.

"W-What?! That's absurd! How dare you!" Shadow exclaimed back defensively.

Amy stood behind Silver, her eyes filled with worry and confusion. She was shivering now, not from the cold, but from her own uncontrollable emotions.

She watched their dispute, turning her head away.

"Amy….do you really believe him?" Shadow asked sadly, his eyes piercing her own as she turned to face him as he spoke.

"….I…"

"Do you really believe **him**?" Silver asked, turning to face her as well.

She shook her head slowly.

"...I…don't believe in anything anymore." She whispered as she ran out the door behind them.

"Amy!!" Silver and Shadow exclaimed at the same time.

Shadow turned to Silver, his eyes burned with intense hate.

"You bastard!!!" Shadow exclaimed, chaos controlling next to him and punching the left side of his face fiercely.

Silver drew back, spitting a bit of blood on the floor. He rubbed his cheek angrily.

"I only told her the truth!" he exclaimed, running at Shadow. He quickly picked up a piece of broken glass he saw on the floor, slicing Shadow's right cheek, giving him a long cut.

Shadow wiped away the blood, and they proceeded to fight each other.

"Filling her mind with lies! You're sick!" Shadow exclaimed angrily.

"The only sick one here is you!" Silver shot back.

"How am I sick when you're the one forcing your one-sided love on her!!"

"It's your love that is one-sided you man made monster!!"

"How dare you!!"

Amy stood in another cold room. It had to be Silver's bedroom because within was an unmade bed, with worn- blue sheets, and a ratty blue comforter. There was also a metal desk, a metal dresser with drawers, and a small metal table beside the bed. On the table sat two picture frames. Amy walked over to them to get her mind off of things.

One frame showed a female hedgehog, with waist length white hair. Her fur was also white, and she wore a green dress similar to Amy's. What shocked Amy most was this: the girl's face was exactly the same as her own, even their eyes were the same color. She was smiling joyfully, despite the background of the picture, the cold room Amy had been staying in.

Amy couldn't believe how similar her face was to this girl's face. She looked at the next frame. The girl was smiling, holding Silver's hand lovingly. Silver was smiling warmly, a slight blush covering his cheeks.

In her shock, Amy stepped back, knocking a paper off the desk.

Bending to pick it up, she saw what was on it.

It was a beautiful portrait of that girl, so well drawn, it seemed like a photograph. She couldn't believe Silver's skill in art.

There was writing on the bottom of the drawing.

"I'll never forget you Emelenthsia." Amy read aloud.

She dropped the picture to the floor, remembering Silver's words.

"Replacement…." She whispered to herself.

**Silver** was the one using her. She **was **a replacement. But not for **Maria**, for the girl, **Emelenthsia**.

She grabbed the picture of Emelenthsia, walking out the door angrily.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Please review! By the way! Emelenthsia is pronounced eh- meh-lehn-th-see-ya...sorry about such a weird name, I thought it was pretty cool when I came up with it.


	6. CHAPTER NOTICE, PLEASE READ!

THE SIXTH CHAPTER WILL BE REDONE. IT MUST NOT END SO QUICKLY!!! TO ALL WHO JUST READ WHAT I UPLAODED, FORGET THAT!!!! I WILL CONTINUE NOW!!! I'M SORRY! TONIGHT I'M JUST LOOSING MY MIND OVER BABY SISTER STRESS!!!!!


	7. Chapter 6

Time's Distance (chapter 6 FOR REAL)

As Amy stormed in, she found them both covered in bruises, scratches, and blood, on either side of the room. Both were panting furiously, eyes locked on to each other, fists clenched tightly, and their eyes filled with loathing for one another.

"A…Amy…!" both exclaimed as they tried to catch their breath.

Amy walked to Silver slowly, clutching the picture tightly.

Shadow held out a bruised hand.

Silver smiled spitefully at him.

"You see now? The truth can't be hidden from her!" Silver said, his golden eyes filled with confidence.

"Yes Silver….Shadow. I do know the truth." She whispered.

Suddenly, she slapped Silver on the same cheek she had slapped a few days ago.

"I know about Emelenthsia."

Silver looked at her, his confidence now replaced with shock.

Shadow appeared confused.

"Emelenthsia? Who the hell was that?" he thought.

Amy held up the picture, now crumpled due to how hard she had been clutching it.

Silver's face was now filled with shame.

He shut his eyes firmly.

"…You know Amy…you shouldn't go searching in things that are none of your business…." He sighed.

"If you must know,….then yes. You are the replacement for Emelenthsia, as you suspect."

He opened his eyes, wiping the blood away from his cheek.

Amy looked at him, her eyes burning with angered shock.

"But that doesn't change the fact that you belong to me."

Shadow stood, now angry.

"What?!"

"My dear little Amy….you'll stay. I'll never be alone again."

Amy looked into his eyes.

They reflected sadistic madness.

Amy's anger now faded to fear, her eyes staring up at him, cowardly.

"I tried winning you over in a more gentlemanly way…but that won't work anymore now…" Silver suddenly took both her wrists before she could attempt to run away.

Shadow ran at him angrily, but he disappeared before he even had the chance to hit him.

"DAMN!!" Shadow exclaimed.

He hated this feeling.

The feeling of not knowing anything.

Who was Emelenthsia?

Where did Silver take Amy?

He hated himself for his own cluelessness.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

There we go! Much better huh? Sorry about the mishap, things are a bit retarded now at home, so yeah...Please Review!!


	8. Chapter 7

Time's Distance (chapter 7)

Silver placed Amy on the ground softly, before she could pound her fist on him.

"What is this place?!" she cried angrily, stepping away from him as soon as her feet hit the ground.

"This is Emelenthsia's grave."

Amy looked behind her, seeing a large rock, with the name, 'Emelenthsia Mitsuki' carved into the front carefully.

Amy turned back to Silver.

"Why take me here?!"

"To replace Emelenthsia, I'm going to use your body to bring back her soul. I planned it as a backup for if you were not going to accept me. And you did not…so this is my final method. I had researched this for quite some time now. No technology can bring the dead back….but there is a certain way to do so." Silver looked to her, making her back even farther away, she placed her arms in front of herself in fear.

"What method?! S-Silver, you've lost your mind!!"

"A method lost to mankind millions of years ago, known as a myth now, youjustu tensei chishio." Silver answered her, stepping toward her slowly, causing her to edge farther away with each step he took forward.

"What is that…?" Amy answered, her anger beginning to dull out with fear.

"A type of black magic that will use your body to resurrect Emelenthsia's soul. Don't worry though….I'm not going to kill you….."

Amy looked behind her.

It was a plain dead end.

"No….S-Silver, you don't want to do this….."

Silver seemed as if he might start laughing at her cruelly.

"You have no idea how much I do…."

Shadow ran through the ruins of the once great city, hoping over the continuous flames that tormented the world, going from building to building so quickly, he seemed like a blur to human eyes.

"I have to save her!! Otherwise…It will be just like that time, so long ago…" Shadow said to himself as flashbacks of Maria's death echoed about his head.

"Onegai, Shadow."

He could still hear her pleading.

No.

He refused to let the same thing happen again.

He refused to let anyone precious to him die or be hurt whether it be in front of his very eyes, or years away from him.

He clutched the paper Amy had clutched, just moments ago.

It made no sense to him.

The girl in the drawing had Amy's face, exactly the same. He assumed her to be the "Emelenthsia" that Amy had spoken about.

Those were the only leads he had, and nothing else.

Shadow heard a scream.

He turned, running in the direction from which the sound strained to reach him.

Silver managed to push Amy right next to the grave, and grabbing a sharp rock he had seen on the ground, slit the palm of her left hand open.

Flinching from the sharp pain, and trying to break free of his grasp, she stumbled weakly.

Her blood dripped onto the dirt of the grave, dripping under the sold ground, covered in dust.

Drop by drop fell slowly.

Suddenly, Amy stopped.

Silver released her slowly.

She began to see things, memories of Silver, this future world, and Ibilis.

She felt her mind drift away slowly…as if she were dying.

Closing her eyes, she fell back slightly.

Shadow soon rushed onto the scene, pushing Silver aside, he ran to Amy.

Opening her eyes slowly, she stood strait, stepping around Shadow.

Shadow looked at her in a confused shock.

"Emelenthsia." Silver said, his words dragged out slowly.

She answered him.

"Silver….years have changed you…. haven't they?"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I am akward, i know. Sorry about totally OOC Silver...PLEASE REVIEW! I'M SORRY ABOUT THE CHAPTER MISHAP THING!


	9. Chapter 8

Time's Distance (chapter 8)

"Silver….you changed so much…..three years….."

A smile grew across his face, surprising Shadow more than he already was.

"Amy!! What's wrong? What are you talking about?!" Shadow exclaimed confused, and angry that no one had bothered to explain anything.

"You….are….that sealed one. Shadow. Am I right?" she appeared to look at him, as if she were meeting someone new.

"Amy?"

"Is that her name? She's grateful to have you. She never gave up on you. Shadow, she believes in you."

"…who are you?" Shadow asked, knowing that this could not be the one he had loved for so long.

"My name is Emelenthsia Mitsuki…..although…..I have no idea why I'm alive again." She looked at him innocently, he knew she meant every word.

Silver walked to her, slowly pulling her into an embrace.

"Three years without you was like being in hell. I missed you so much Emelenthsia! I wrote you songs….I made portraits of you….Don't leave me again…." He whispered as tears fell from his eyes, falling slowly onto the dirt ground beneath them.

"I was watching you Silver. I was so sad you could not see me…." She answered him.

"I never once forgot you…. I always hoped to see you again…." Silver was suddenly interrupted.

"That's a lie."

Silver's eyes shot open, he released her, looking into her eyes in shock.

"What lie? Emelenthsia….are you doubting me?"

"That exactly."

She pushed him away.

"You wanted to replace me. You wanted to save yourself from despair so badly, you would force someone else to take my place in your heart. That…..sickens me."

Her green eyes burned into his golden ones, burning the truth into his mind.

He lifted his hand to touch her, only to have her slap it away before it even reached her.

"Don't touch me. I must not mean as much to you if you could simply replace me like that, cause so much pain to these two, and even go so far as to use the Yojustu Tensei Chishio……" She looked at the open wound, sliced crudely into her left palm.

"Emelenthsia…..I…only wanted…"

"To ease your own pain, at the cost of another. It is not worth bringing me back. Your efforts are in vain. Could it not satisfy you that I loved you, even after death?" her face showed anger and sadness, twisted together.

"Do you remember the last promise you made to me? Or have you tried to forget me completely?"

Silver looked at the floor shamefully, he remembered everything he had said.

_(Flashback) _

"_Emelenthsia….these flames…..this is what we've known all our lives…..yet I live happily because of you." Silver smiled at Emelenthsia, she returned the smile. _

"_I love you for that….such an optimist! Silver….do you think that….absolution will ever come?" she asked him, her eyes narrowing on him for attention._

"…_.Tell you what, I will somehow find a way!"_

"_W-What?"_

"_I'm going to build the new world! I will find a way to get rid of Ibilis!! And on the day I do, we need to get engaged or something!!"_

"_Engaged?"_

"_That way, I can never go without you! We will be together forever, and always in each other's hearts!!"_

"…_.Well, even if the world remains the same, promise….I will still be in your heart."_

"_Of course Emelenthsia!! That will never change!!"_

_(End Flashback)_

"…I remember it all…." Silver admitted.

"You broke your promise." She stated, now turning to Shadow.

"I will give her back to you, Shadow. This is what you deserve."

As Emelenthsia began to walk to Shadow, Silver stood up behind her.

"NO! I won't let you leave me again!!"

He pulled out a gun, preparing to pull the trigger as Emelenthsia tuned around in shock.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Wow!! I cliff hung you!! Please review!! I'm going to disney world tomorrow!! See you people on thursday!! Wish me happy official thriteenth birthday on August 9th!!!!


	10. Chapter 9

Time's Distance (Chapter 9)

"_Because every night I will save your life, and every night I will be with you. Because every night I still lay awake in a dream of an absolution…."_

The gunshot echoed throughout the wasteland around them, leaving Emelenthsia wide eyed.

On a whim, Silver had blindly shot out, not thinking of who he was shooting out at, only why.

Emelenthsia was unscathed, but before her stood Shadow, who had taken the bullet for her.

It had happened all too quickly for human eyes, Shadow had chaos controlled in front of her before the bullet hit, and it took him instead.

He fell, blood spilling from a hole that happened to be all too close to his heart.

Silver dropped the gun.

He had never felt so ashamed before in his entire life, this was even worse than the guilt of Emelenthsia's death.

Emelenthsia kneeled before Shadow, helplessly trying to cover the wound, stop the bleeding, anything.

"I believe in…..you too." Shadow said.

"Don't speak, you'll make it worse!! Hold on for her sake!!"

"….I still have no idea who you are…..I just…..didn't want another person I loved….to die right before my eyes…..knowing all I can do is watch them."

"…..Onegai…..Shadow."

Shadow gasped, although doing so caused him slight pain.

"Onegai…..Please…..live for me."

"A-Amy?"

"Don't leave me….."

Silver's eyes widened. It was like seeing the past again.

_(flashback)_

"_Emelenthsia!! Please Don't leave me!! I promised you!!" _

"_I love you...please….show me one day….what the clear sky looks like…..an absolution."_

_(end flashback)_

Tears were sliding down Emelenthsia's cheeks now.

"…..Why cry for someone….you hardly know?" Shadow asked her.

"……They are…not my tears."

"…I….love her."

Emelenthsia suddenly broke out screaming.

"Don't do this to me!! You can't do this!! Why?! Why?!"

Silver gasped.

She had broken the hold on her soul.

She released herself, that which is impossible.

Shadow gave her a slow smile that he could manage through the pain.

"…..Shadow….Amy…..live. take this. Emelenthsia has once given it to me, saying it had the power to heal any wound a the cost of one life." Silver threw a small vial filled with a strange red crystal inside.

Amy looked at him, her face showed worry, not any relief.

"The cost of a life?"

"I will take care of it."

Silver stepped back near the edge of the cliff they stood on.

"Silver what do you…"

Silver stepped beck, there was no ground under his feet now, and he fell.

"…..This…..is the absolution we dreamed of."

He fell strait down, engulfed by flames.

Amy stared wide eyed in the direction from which he had fallen. The crystal he had given her suddenly reacted as her tears hit the ground once more.

It was not death that this crystal responded to.

It was the pain of loss.

Suddenly, the crystal shattered.

As she averted her eyes to Shadow, he stood upright.

The sky was beginning to clear up for the first time.

The sun shone through the red clouds as the forever vanished, and the flames disappeared.

Shadow took Amy's hand, and as Silver had said, his wound was gone.

"Absolution…..through the distance of time…..goodbye to you….Silver."

Shadow took Amy's hand, feeling her squeeze his hand too, suggesting she wanted to leave.

He chaos controlled them home.

As they walked through the portal in Tails' workshop, Sonic greeted them.

"Amy!! It's great to see you!!"

Amy smiled slightly, then walked away, and out of the room.

"Is she alright?" Sonic asked.

"….many things happened….."

"….and Silver?"

"Is dead."

"…you killed him…?"

"…..he did it himself. He called it, absolution."

"……I guess…."

Amy finally walked out, suitcase in her hands.

"Damnit…..let's go on vacation!!" she said a bit crankily.

"What?"

"I want to get my mind away from it all! To the Bahamas!!"

"…that's Amy for you…" Sonic said, letting out a laugh.

"….Hey….Amy… let's make that same promise that they did." Shadow said, now serious.

Amy looked back at him sincerely, her eyes narrowing a bit sadly.

"We can promise."

"Lovebirds having fun already?" Sonic asked.

"HEY!!"

Shadow looked out the window.

The rain was finally stopping, and the sun was beginning to shine. Even through the distance of time…. The same thing was happening.

"_Cause every night I will make it right And every night I will come to you But every night it just stays the same In my dream of an absolution"_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The stuff in italics is the chours lyrics from Silver's theme in Sonic the Hedgehog for PS3 and Xbox 360. (Wish I had one...) I hope you enjoyed the story!! And I wish I disn't kill Silver!! but...well...my story. PLEASE REVIEW!! THE END!!


	11. Eprolouge!

Eprologue

"Wake up!"

Siler opened his golden eyes hesitantly, to see green eyes staring back at him.

"Emelenthsia…?"

She stood, nodding to him.

"Am I dead…?" he stood, he felt so light weight it was incredible.

"….I wouldn't think of it as that….." she answered.

"..I'm sorry…"

"You….you're a fool….and you

She pointed upwards, and Silver do a lot of things that I don't understand….but….I forgive you. Look."

averted his gaze to see.

The sky.

The sky stretched out before them, blue and clear, the clouds, a gentle wisp in the blue.

Silver was amazed.

"…..I never wanted to hurt you….and I was so selfish and…"

"Shh….can you hear it? The people are waking up. Water is flowing….and….you are beside me."

"….Forgiveness….."

"Yeah……so, about that promise…."

"Yes I know, I'll never break it!"

Emelenthsia laughed, hitting him on the head jokingly.

"_Forgiveness and promise_

_May our dream last forever_

_Through all this time and space_

_Wounds will close_

_Bleeding will stop_

_And I will show you_

_This brand new_

_Shinning world." _

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

The italics at the end are a poem I thought up really quick while I was getting packed for disney world!! PLEASE REVIEW!! THIS IS THE END!! I will be back on thursday!! Or something...!!


End file.
